


A Crippling Blow

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Germany, Hetalia, M/M, Mentioned England/Italy, Netherlands/Switzerland, Partial Tipsy Prussia, Prussia tops both, Prussia/Netherlands, Prussia/Netherlands/Switzerland, Prussia/Switzerland, Switzerland/Netherlands, Threesome, [Prussia/Switzerland/Netherlands]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Prussia is at it again, and has decided to interrupt yet another world meeting conference —though technically he wasn't messing with much in the first place— but along the way, he finds out some things he'd never really think were possible unless they were seen —especially when it involves Netherlands and Switzerland! </p><p>YAOI: PruSwissNed [Prussia/Switzerland/Netherlands + Prussia/Netherlands/Switzerland + Switzerland/Netherlands + Netherlands/Switzerland + Prussia/Netherlands + Prussia/Switzerland]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crippling Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy (Estella Tweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amy+%28Estella+Tweak%29), [SandGambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandGambler/gifts).



Twas a nice day in the month of May, and the World Meeting had been hosted in the U.K. (England's region this time, (which hurt Scotland a bit since he was looking forward to hosting this time). Much to France, and many others' surprise the day had quiet pleasant weather for their dear English 'friend'. 

Though, as much as the day and area was peaceful and charming, the nations who intended the world meeting were too agitated and tired to focus on such an aspect (especially since Prussia had shown up in the middle of the meeting and 'shook things up' a bit).

Ah, Prussia. The very sound of his name was violent and mischievous (which was exactly what he was in fact). He always claimed he had better things to do than to 'mess with you losers', but it seemed nothing could stop him from showing up today, bringing suspicion to everyone's mind.

For some reason, especially to the Netherlands and Switzerland's.

Another thing about Prussia was, when he did show up, he usually conquered someone's vital-regions too (and for that reason, the nations were wary of him). It was for that purpose that the Netherlander and Swiss were approaching him (now that the meeting was finished and almost everyone had gone to their hotels or out): To threaten him. 

And it just so happened that Lady Luck was on their side, for the Prussian was trapped inside the almost empty meeting room and slightly 'cornered' him. 

Though the ex-nation wasn't the least bit fazed.

"Keessee! So, what's up with you two? Can't get enough of my awesome presence?"

"The exact opposite, actually," the Swiss answered him. "We want to get rid of it." 

"Hmm, you sure that's such a good idea? I'm still a skilled fighter and.....................I'm related to West —remember my brother?"

They, actual hadn't thought much about that, for their anger and tiredness had been blocking rational signals. Still, they couldn't see how they had forgotten the 'Germany' part —he wasn't exactly a forgettable person. Not at all.

So, they sighed inwardly and slumped their shoulders (unconsciencously), thinking of ways to get past the large German nation in order to beat the tar out of his Prussian brother, (but to no avail). It also didn't help that Prussia had slipped away from the corner in out of their grasps, now at the door, about to exit.

"Hey," the mischievous man ex-nation called out, smirking. "How 'bout we settle this tonight —eight thirty, in mine and West's hotel room (second floor, room 15B)— and fight it out. I can take both of you down, and I won't tell West anything, deal."

Netherlands growled a little at him and Switzerland glared, though Prussia wasn't fazed one bit.

"Last chance-"

The Prussian's attempts at persuasion were stopped when a low grunted remark was said by the two violent men, bringing a smile to the Prussian's face. "Fine." 

"Okay, see you two there."

He winked at them, then headed out the door. 

A few hours later, after most enjoyment and entertainment (though, it depends on who the nation is) had happened, the Netherlander and Swiss headed to the room Prussia had told them about —good thing they managed to be in the same hotel— both ready for violence of any sort (they really weren't too versed in anything else), and a bruised Prussian, along with the ex-nation's annoying ego. 

They arrived at his door fifteen minutes before the actual time, and knocked politely (though, the look in their eyes was a bit.......bloodthirsty), but no one answered.

"He's late." Netherlands stated, ready to make an excuse to call 'this' off.

Switzerland checked his phone. "No," he admitted. "We are early."

"Maybe he won't come." the taller country stated (disappointed).

The the shorter man rolled his eyes. "Maybe. I knew that coward —wait! He's right there."  

And there he was, a quarter-bit tipsy, looking as smooth and sly as he would be sober, but.......his mind was a bit sloshed up. For......

He was having some very graphic thoughts about the two men in front of him. _Very_ graphic ones.

"Allo! Who's re-re," _hicup_. "Ready for a-a-a fight!"  

He didn't wait for an answer, and went ahead, unlocking the room door, then gesturing them in (which they entered with caution).

"Wanna drink," he asked the duo. Both shook their heads, and he laughed. "More for me, then!" he exclaimed, struggling to open the bottle. 

 _Pathetic_. The Netherlander thought to himself while seeing this ridiculous display. "Let me do it." he said, heading over to where the ex-nation was, rolling his eyes ever the slightest bit. 

"N-no! I've got it! I-I've g-go-got it!" Prussia said, still very much struggling with the bottle. The Netherlander easily took it from the Prussian and began to open the bottle himself, when something quite rough and warm touched his lips. 

Something that was also.............. _nice_. 

"P-Pr-Pr-Prussia!" he stuttered, pushing the crimson-eyed male back, to which the ex-nation chuckled darkly.

"Ned," he said, his blood-red eyes darker than the taller man had ever seen them before (not counting war). "You know you can't leave me with just a small taste."

"N-no!" the taller male replied, getting in his fighting stance. "Switzerland, get him from behind!"

The Swiss only stared from the far right, eyes open (and partial aroused), leaving the Netherlander quite confused.

He didn't have to much time to be, for he was pushed (with great force) onto the bed behind him by the Prussian, who (with moves his friend France would be proud of) promptly stripped the taller male of his shirt, shoes and socks, (he was only halfway done with the other nation's pants), to which the other nation fought back, with kicking and curses of all the languages he knew —which where: Dutch, Spanish, German, English and French, for anyone who wanted to know— but, it wasn't of much use, as the Prussian had surprisingly gotten stronger over the past few minutes.

"Zwitserland!" the Netherlander called out, panicking a little. It was this cry that snapped Switzerland back to the present, and he worked quickly, rushing over to where the other nations were, holding his fists out —he forgot all about his hidden guns—  at the the Prussian, who laughed. 

"I wonder —are you any good in bed, Switzy?" the ex-nation asked curiously.

The Swiss glared and blushed at his comment, and proceeded to use his fist on the ex-nation, (though almost all his attacks were blocked).

"C'mon, you two —you know you want this," his smirk was seductive, his eyes were sly, and they really thought they had broken his trick plays, (but, of course, Prussia is never out of trick plays in situations like this). "Hey Switzy, go ahead —try it. Ned's kind of cute when he's helpless like that. I'll even hold him down if you want." 

It took the Swiss a few moments to compute what the crimson-eyed male said.

"W-what?"

"Go ahead," Prussia gestured to the tallest male in the room (who was still on the bed). "Try _him_.

A-and, though the shorter male glared at him, when he looked at the Netherlander laying on the bed, breathing shallowly, cheeks red, and body half-nude, h-he.......couldn't help but see what Prussia saw —the nation on the bed was arousing him. So, he did just that: He got his own taste. 

The taller nation stared wide eyed at him while he began to approach him, but he made no movement to shift away or guard himself, —leaving his lips and the rest of his lanky, muscular body ripe for claiming— and so he kissed him. A soft kiss at first, but once they were used to the feeling of each other, more tongue and teeth were used, and the kissed became as violent as their personalities. It didn't stop there as hands now had direct orders to roam around freely over the other's body, pinching, poking, teasing and feeling everything in reach, while lips sucked, bit, licked and kissed on everything from above the chest (for hands dominated the lower halves of the bodies).

Both were very erect at this point in time, and positions were switched constantly, with the Swiss on the bottom one minute and the Netherlander the next, (though, it was only the start, and they were no where near the grand finale, and had no intention of stopping their playing now). During this time, both nations were stripped to nothing, and felt that they were the ones tipsy instead of the Prussian watching them.

For the room was feeling a lot hotter, their breathing was erratic, their feelings erotic, their minds filled with exotic thoughts, and their bodies aroused, ready to receive all pleasure given at the moment, and cherish it until another time comes to be drunk with this stimulation. 

Greedy, lustful, fiery eyes looked upon the concupiscent scene at hand with sheer mischief and excitement as he saw what he had caused —it was so arousing. And he wanted in on it. Since he wasn't afraid of being labeled as obscene (he already was anyway), he made his way over there like the predator he was, exerting dominance over them rapidly, with rougher  licks and sucks, harsher pinches and twists —downright assertive touches and teasing— and they took it all in, far to lost in their pleasurable affairs to care that it was the very man they wanted to beat to a pulp that was giving them the lecherous stimulation they craved. 

Still, they had been dealing with Prussia —the ex-nation was still pretty famous in the bedroom (or wherever else the act is done)— and one can't think there won't be any opposition. Because there always _is_ , and always _will_ be. 

" _Mmmh_ ," he said as he had a full-length view to their passionate make-out session. "So, fuckin' sexy." and his words only made them hotter, while his actions drove them crazy. Still, this wasn't enough for the crimson-eyed Prussian —he wanted all of them. 

He had been toying with bodies, but had also been probing their small holes, with his fingers thrusting in and out of the two (which he chuckled softly at), moans and groans growing louder, and his cock wanting entrance (badly)  —so, it wasn't such a surprise at the swift notion he made only minutes afterwards.

"Nn-nghhh! I-It's g-going in...!" Prussia gritted his teeth together as he began pushing himself into the Swiss man's small, strong, muscular body, ('causing them both to groan loudly) —and could barely make out those words. It was tight and painful (on the receiving end, for the most part, anyway), and though the shorter nation had his head to the bed and his ass in the air, the hisses he made still very much escaped (but it was as if none of three could hear them). Comfort settled in the next moment, (but no one really paid it much attention), and after that, the blonde haired, shorter nation felt his face being lifted up and placed directly in front of the Netherlander's erect appendage, which was dripping with precum and an angry red complexion. The taller light-brown haired nation urged his mouth open —he refused. Instead using his calloused hands and strength-filled finger tips to apply pressure, and feel the object in hand, wanting to study it before it went anywhere in him. It didn't take much time (in terms of teasing, of course, it's quite different), very soon he was sucking and rubbing on it like a mad man, now getting thrust into by both sides, trying to keep in sync with them and teasing them (a little) when he could. The trio's noises had grown louder, and Gilbert was very much sure all the people on that floor could hear them, but did not care in the slightest bit. He wasn't ashamed —he wanted _this_.

The Swiss drove the other two off the edge with his body, and they the same with theirs to him —but it was far from over. Very much so. The seed-filled nation wanted that sort of relief as well, (and Gilbert agreed he should), so Netherlands was then seduced by their kisses and pinned to the same spot as Switzerland, where he struggled, but gave up almost instantly. He looked up at them, lust and hot, hazy images filling his head, while, the other two just became erect and ready for action once more, this time, with a different player and game. Unlike the Swiss who had been in this position previously, the tall Netherlander took action immediately, taking in the shorter men's erections with a strange expertise —he happened to also be far better at fellatio than the other blonde nation— rough but arousing, like honey sweet in the mouth, but sour in the stomach. Sweat made the males' skin shiny and wet, while unbalanced breathing brought them off edge once more, bringing them to orgasm. 

But, Prussia wasn't done there —no. There was a _lot_ more to be done.

So, as the other two began to settle down and lazily lay on the bed, he let his eyes roam over to where they were, wanting to see whose legs and (or) arms were the closest.

It was Netherlands.

"C'mere," the ex-nation said, taking the taller man by the feet and dragging the light-brown nation towards him. "You can't be tired already, can you?"

Once more, the ex-nation didn't wait for an answer, and began doing what most considered he did best: _Fuck_.  

 The Netherlander wasn't prepared for such a rapid return to this activity, but felt very much powerless against the Prussian's thrusts and sinful tongue and strong hands holding him down, which only allowed him to take everything given to him, (leaving him squirming). It also didn't help (not one bit) that the ex-nation now stopped in the middle of this sex-fest, still in the tall, green-eyed nation (who would flatly deny that he was trying to thrust himself on the large appendage), giving the pleasure-tortured male a shit-eating grin. 

"Sie wollen es?" he asked, his devious smile getting in the way of the serious tone he used. 

Somehow, it didn't bother the Netherlander, and he answered without fail. " _Pruisen.....! Ja, Pruisen....!_ " 

"Mehr?" the Prussian teased, smirking at the pleasure-bound nation with _no regrets_ whatsoever.

And, the poor nation —he really couldn't help himself— he felt close to begging. Anything to get _that_ sensation back again. " _J-ja.....Meer, Pruisen.......Meer...!_ "

The ex-nation shot a cheeky grin at the taller male and proceeded to do just as he was before he brought up that small.....game of his: Fuck Netherlands, _hard_.

It didn't take much longer for both of them to reach their peak, and soon, Netherlands felt the milky seed flow out _and_ into him. He tiredly move the ex-nation's hands from his hips, and 'slid' off the large length of the Prussian's, groaning and laying his head back on the big, soft bed they were on, muttering something in Dutch that sounded a lot like, " _No more, Prussia. No more,_ " but (of course) the crimson-eyed male wasn't paying attention: For he now had the Swiss male, and was about ready to do the same thing with him. The Swiss, however, backed away as if on cue —it isn't too hard to believe, since the Prussian had just sexed-up the Netherlander. How did the Swiss know it wouldn't happen to him? He _didn't_ — and the ex-nation advancing towards him only 'tsked' and went on with his task, his mission. 

"Jetzt bist du dran, Schweiz!"

"N-no," he saw it coming  —he really did— but somehow, he wasn't quick enough. "W-was? Warum? Und nein!"

"Warum nicht? Und ja." was the answer he received. It didn't satisfy him —as to be expected— but the ex-nation seemed content, and continued on his conquest, (which very much involved loud moaning on the Swiss' part).

Though, the Swiss still had plenty of fight in him (and he wasn't going to let it go to waste)!  "Bumsen, sie Preußen!"

"Niedlich, Schweiz. _Hehehe_ ," Prussia laughed. He laughed. For that alone was the only thing that could explain the situation, since: he had Switzerland's desires in his fingertips. " _Ich mag es_."

"Fick dich!"

The Prussian sighed. Why did that guy even bother any more? He knew his fate (so why...?) "Wirklich jetzt?"

" _A-ahhh-hhh-ahhh.......!_ _F-ficken, Preußen!_ " 

 _Hehe.....looks like I've got you, Switzy._  

And once more, the ex-nation did what he did to the Netherlander before the Swiss: he fucked him, hard. Again, reaching his climax at a considerable amount of time (way after the two nations' times put together), then pulling out the Swiss, who was just as burnt out as the violent nation next to him. 

Prussia however, was still very much energetic —and was looking right at them, smirking lazily as they groaned tiredly. 

"Well, I got to say —you guys aren't half as bad as one would expect." 

Netherlands glared at him while Switzerland turned his head away, (though both blushed). "Shut up!" they said in unison to the Prussian, who only laughed. 

"Well —it's true, y'know! I'm not telling you guys anything you didn't know! Maybe, though, since you both are quite the prudish nations-"

"Shut up, Prussia!"

"Ich liebe dich Kerle, auch!"

And they only groaned —then promptly pasted out.

A few hours later, while the three were asleep, Prussia's said younger brother, Germany, entered the room, expecting to find a rather drunk Prussia talking about his conquests and singing Bon Jovi —he never did quite forgive America for showing them to his brother— and was horrified and startled to find two other nude forms (S-Switzerland? And Netherlands?) in his brother's hotel bed, all tangled up together. It couldn't be! But, it was: His brother had sex with Netherlands and Switzerland. The real question was, did he want to get shot in the morning?

 _No_. He decided in his mind. _The Italies room it is_.  

 And so, a very, horrified, startled, awkward Germany walked to his friend (and his friend's scary brother's) hotel room, hoping not to find any more terrifying news there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Amy! It's me, Sam-Chan! And yeah, I finally got this up! I hope you (and everyone who reads it) enjoys it as much as I did writing it! Amy, you're so awesome and patient with me! You're the BIF (Best Internet Friend) I could ever have! *huggles*
> 
> And, thanks to everyone whose read this fanfic! I tried really hard to make it 'readable' (and used Google translate and the dictionary several times in the process), and all your support really helps! So, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! Thank you so, so, so, much! 
> 
> And goodnight! (Yeah, it's past midnight where I live).
> 
> UPDATE! Um, there's a bonus chapter for you guys coming up!


End file.
